Still Haunted
by StarTraveler
Summary: Years later they both remain haunted by that night.


Disclaimer: The Last Ship belongs to TNT.

AN: Had been sick earlier in the week which totally sucked, originally I was planning to write an angsty fic for a different idea, but after I started typing this idea came.

++++  
He saw her body lying on the floor, "Rachel!"

He got on his knees next to her, and searched for a pulse, it was there but so slow.

He gently picked her up, "Please let Rios and Milowsky be sober!"

Her face was so pale, she was barely breathing.

"Rachel stay with me! The world needs you, the Nathan James needs you, I need you!"

That knowledge crashed into him like a wave, he had always been attracted to her, and if his wife Darien hadn't died just only one month before, he could've faced that he loved her.

He had messed up so much, forcing her to work with Sorensen, who had been literally walking death. He had helped throw her over the edge.

Instead of admitting his mistakes he took everything out on her, thank heavens he'd never been able to turn her over to the authorities, Michener had been a life saver with his pardon.

He soon found Rios and Milowsky and he numbly handed over to them. _Please be ok_ , He thought desperately.

He saw Slattery, Burk, and Green approach, "Question everybody in this hotel!"

Just then Rios came out, "I'm sorry captain she's gone."

Tom shook his head, "She can't be!" He tried to get into the room but Rios held him back with Milowsky's help.

"Rachel! Rachel!"

++++  
"Tom!" Her voice came through the terror and he felt hands shake his body...

He bolted awake to find himself in bed and Rachel beside him, she embraced him as he began weeping.

Three years later and that night still haunted him, he knew she certainly thought of it, the crew had been haunted for a long time as well.

"It's all right." She crooned, making comforting sounds, holding her and being there as he'd been in those first weeks and months.

"I failed you so much." He whispered, "I should've walked with you to your room."

"What's done is done, no one knew what was about to happen including you and I, we both could've gotten shot."

"I failed you before then..."

"Tom, we don't speak the name of that creature, I've forgiven you and you made it obvious you understood and no longer condemn me for my actions during that time."

They sat quietly while she stroked his hair.

Thankfully the shooter had shot her in the shoulder, but she'd lost a lot of blood. Donations from the crew had saved her life but it had been three months going in and out of consciousness before she had fully woken up.

But two of those months he hadn't been with her, because a group of The Chosen had attacked Norfolk, killing his father and Kelly, and taking the children hostage.

For two terrifying months he'd searched until he found them in a compound in Georgia, thankfully the crew along with local forces, and some immunes who had never agreed to Ramsey's ideals had helped to free them.

After rescuing them he had immediately taken them and Ava back to St. Louis, and between taking care of the children, his vigil for Rachel, and new job, he had been stretched thin.

After she had awoken and was able to walk around again she still found herself her mobility limited as her shoulder had to be in a sling for nearly three months, unable to help work on the cure she had been livid and felt so useless.

Then she had begun to suffer from PTSD and nightmares, Tom would come and comfort her as much as he could.

Eventually her shooter had been found but he took his life before he could be punished for his crimes.

Slowly her work helped her heal and her relationship with Tom began to improve.

For a while his guilt over everything kept them from moving forward but together they healed, realizing they could do anything as long as they had each other.

Two years after her shooting they were married.

It took Ashley and Sam some time but gradually they got used to the big change in their lives and their relationship with her was a warm one.

Just then another cry came, this one of a baby.

"I'll get her." Tom told her.

He went to the next room and picked up their daughter, Miranda Jane Chandler had been born four months before.

She looked so much like Rachel.

He changed her diaper and began rocking her, she had brought some much-needed extra joy in their lives.

He turned to see Rachel standing there and smiling.

"You two are a beautiful sight."

She came up and kissed their daughter's forehead, Miranda had fallen asleep and Tom gently laid her back down.

They returned to their bed, "How is your shoulder?" He asked.

Years later she still suffered pain where the wound had been.

"It stopped hurting being able to predict the weather isn't that fun." It had rained most of the day. They had agreed to try to spend six months of the year on land, the rest at sea on the Nathan James.

They embraced each other, "Let's try to get back to sleep, I'm here Tom and I don't plan on going anywhere. We need to make sure the nightmares don't win."

"Amen." He replied.

They both knew that night and the weeks they fought the Chosen would forever remain with them no matter what, and she knew Tom would carry guilt for everything no matter what, but they were a team and as long as they had each other they could face anything.

Soon they both fell asleep and slept without dreams the rest of the night.

AN: I realized it'll soon be October which means they'll soon begin working on production for season three. Cast photos will help make the wait until next June a little more bearable.


End file.
